Enjoy the Little Things
by Scoobert0
Summary: Dean, Sam, Bobby and Cas take a night off during the Apocalypse and have a bonfire. Senseless family fluffiness. Happy Memorial Day!


**AN: Well, since it's bonfire season now, I felt obligated to write a fic dealing with it. I also wrote it because we had our first family bonfire this weekend and I got a marshmallow stuck to the roof of my mouth, so I got to thinking about what would happen if it happened to Cas. And yeah, this thing kinda turned out a lot bigger than I had planned. And just so you know I wrote it entirely on an iPad, so forgive the formatting, I'm way too lazy to go through and fix it.  
>It's set in season 5, sometime after Changing Channels. Kinda AUish, you'll see why. Alrighty then, happy Memorial Day and thank you to any veterans that might read this, you're awesome. Enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me, which is unfortunate. **

**Warning: Un-beta'd, which is typical. I apologize, please forgive any spelling and punctuation errors, especially since this was written on an iPad.**

"What are we doing Dean?" Castiel asked as the hunter in question continued to pile sticks in his arms.  
>"We're having a bonfire Cas. Gotta make sure we have enough wood for after we get too drunk to go find more." He explained as he gathered wood into his own arms, "Alright, let's head back. I think this should be more than enough now."<br>They walked through the maze of rusted cars that composed Bobby's salvage yard. In the center was a clearing where a large pile of logs sat in the middle with a couple of chairs sitting off to the side. A slightly smaller pile of sticks sitting on the other side and Dean and Cas added their bundles to it.  
>"What now?" Cas looked around the clearing, still confused as to why they were doing this.<br>"Now we wait for Sam and Bobby to get back from getting supplies." Dean said, inspecting their handy work that was the tower of large logs. Satisfied, he walked around it and plopped down into one of the chairs. After a moment's hesitation, Castiel joined him. Dean eyed the angel out of one eye as he lounged back in his seat.  
>"So what's new with you Cas? Haven't seen ya in awhile."<br>Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head at Dean's question.  
>"This is where you would tell me about how your search for God is going or if you've lost your Virginity yet." Dean prompted. Cas' expression morphed into one of understanding instantly.<br>"Oh! My search for Father has been rather... Unproductive. I have yet to find any signs leading to his whereabouts. As for my virginity, it is still very much intact."  
>"Don't know what you're missing out on man."<br>"It is not as though I have the need nor time to fornicate, Dean. much like we don't have the time for a... Bonfire or whatever it is you are planning tonight. You should be looking for a way to stop Lucifer." Cas condoned, his lips thinning out in annoyance.  
>"You and Sammy, I tell ya. Listen, like a great man once said 'enjoy the little things'. Doing this is going to let all of us relax a bit and clear our heads. That way, when we get back to it, we might find something we've been missing." Dean told him, putting his hands behind his head.<br>"I, I didn't think of it that way. It's a rather good idea Dean." The angel admitted, finally relaxing and leaning back in his seat.  
>"I know, I mean I did come up with it."<br>"Hey you lazy asses, mind givin' us a hand?" Bobby called as he and Sam entered the clearing. He was laden with bags while Sam lugged a huge cooler. Heaving an exaggerated groan, Dean pulled himself to his feet. Cas followed him as they walked over to the other hunters.  
>"Lazy my ass. We've been moving wood all afternoon while you two girls went on your shopping date." The oldest Winchester teased after he and his brother positioned the cooler next to the seats. Sam took a playful swing at his arm, punching it lightly.<br>"You're just jealous. Why don't you go grab a card table or something from the house so we don't have to move everything when someone opens the cooler." He suggested.  
>"I'll retrieve it." Cas volunteered and was gone an instant later. The next instant he was back, a small square table in his hands.<br>"Thanks man." Sam smiled as he took the proffered table and set it up, "Alright we got marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate, beer, whiskey, various hard liquors, caramels, and Ritz crackers."  
>"That sounds... Uh, great!" Dean fumbled his words as he swiped a beer from the cooler.<br>"You were going to say 'fabulous', weren't you."  
>"I- No!"<br>"Uh-huh. Moving on. Cas, what do you want to... Oh."  
>The angel paused with his lips wrapped around the mouth of a mostly empty<br>bottle of tequila. His eyes widened minutely in embarrassment, but he continued to chug the remaining liquid. When he finished, he lowered the bottle and looked meekly at the hunters.  
>"Wow." Was the only comment Bobby could provide, his own glass of whiskey forgotten in his hand.<br>"Wow is right. Hot damn Cas!" Dean added.  
>"Everything okay Cas?" Sam asked, he'd never seen the angel drink before.<br>"I am fine. Dean said that by relaxing and clearing your heads, you'll be able to find a way to stop the Devil."  
>"I didn't say it like that." Dean quickly muttered before Cas continued.<br>"So if I do as you do by means of relaxation and such, perhaps my search for God will go better." He finished his application of logic.  
>"Well, either way, it's worth a shot. And after seeing you down that bottle like that, it's a good think I took into account the fact that you're an angel. Ended up buying most the liquor store, ya know."<br>The hunters all had a good laugh at that while Cas titled his head and stared at them, slightly confused.  
>"Alright, let's get this fire!" Pulling out a pack of matches, Dean approached the log pile. lighting up the whole pack, he tossed it on the wood. He had to jump back as the whole pile ignited with a loud FWOOM! Turning back to his small family, Dean grinned in triumph. Sam shook his head slowly, of course his brother would use accelerant to start a fire; be it for a salt and burn or just a pile of wood. Making his way over to the kindling pile, Sam chose four long, thin sticks and brought them back to everyone.<br>"Let's, wait a few minutes for all the gasoline to burn off," He shot Dean a look, but only got a smug smirk in return, "Then we can start roasting some marshmallows and caramels."  
>"Sounds like a plan! Gimme those sticks, I'll get the bark off and sharpen them a little." Dean finished his beer off and took the sticks. Fishing his knife out of his jeans, he began to whittle off the bark and put points on each the sticks.<br>"Why do we need the sticks?" Cas asked innocently as he watched Dean work.  
>"Because," Sam approached with a bag of marshmallows and took one of the finished sticks from Dean, "We're going to roast marshmallows and make s'mores."<br>"What are those?"  
>"You're just going to have to wait and see, that'll be a lot easier than explaining." Dean told him as he handed Bobby a stick and impaled the little white puffs that were marshmallows onto the ends of the sticks he still held.<br>"Now, you take this one Cas. We'll start you off on how to just roast a marshmallow. All you need to do is hold it up to the fire till it gets golden brown, then you can eat it."  
>The angel took the stick being held out to him with a look of uncertainty. He watched as Dean held his over the flames, slowly rotating it. Satisfied, he pulled it out of the fire and held it up for Castiel to see.<br>"This is what you want it to look like." The marshmallow was a perfect golden-brown. Dean removed it from the stick with his fingers and crammed the whole thing into his mouth.  
>"Really?" Sam asked, mild disgust on his face.<br>"Hey, don't make me wipe the sticky stuff on you. Pass the bag over."  
>After watching Sam, Dean and Bobby roast a few more marshmallows, Cas felt confident enough to finally try it. Gingerly, he introduced the white puff to the flames. Almost instantly, it erupted in flames. Not knowing what else to do, Castiel instinctively shook the stick violently and created a flaming projectile as the marshmallow went flying from the end. Sam and Dean ducked out of the way as it whizzed by their heads and landed on a nearby junker with a splat. Everyone watched it burn for a moment before all eyes were on Cas. The angel sat stock still, eyes wide with panic and disbelief. The boys started laughing while Bobby muttered something about 'idjits'.<br>"My apologizes." Cas finally said as he stood up quickly, ready to fly off.  
>"Oh no you don't, sit down." Dean ordered quickly, seeing the sings that the angel was about to ditch them.<br>"But I-"  
>"its fine Cas, happens to everyone. Now, grab another bottle of whatever you want to drink and sit back down. Roasting Marshmallows is an art and takes some practice to get it right."<br>Making a face, Castiel went and grabbed a bottle of vodka this time as well as some beers for the hunters. After he drained half the bottle, Dean handed him another marshmallow.  
>"Just put it on the tip. And try holding it a little ways from the fire. It'll take longer, but it shouldn't catch on fire then. "<br>Reluctantly, he took the stick once more. He sat holding it several inches above the flickering tendrils of fire, entirely focused on not letting this one burst into flames. Finally he withdrew it from the fire. Inspecting it, he deemed the marshmallow acceptable for consumption. Eyeing it, he tried to determine the best way to actually go about eating it.  
>"Why don't you just take a bite of it while it's still on the stick. That way you don't get your fingers all sticky like Mr. Gooey fingers here." Sam suggested. Dean made a disgruntled noise, his mouth too full of melted caramel and crackers to deliver a retort.<br>Inspecting the marshmallow one last time, Cas took a tiny bite off the top. The sweetness of it made him hum in approval.  
>"Gotta take a bigger bite than that dude!" Dean encouraged, preparing another marshmallow for himself.<br>Cas looked at Sam and Bobby for their opinions on the matter. They both sent him sheepish looks proclaiming that they agreed with Dean on the matter. Steeling himself, he fit most of the marshmallow into his mouth. He chewed it a few seconds before swallowing.  
>"Uh-oh, what's wrong Cas?" Dean asked worriedly as he noted the face the angel was making as he started to swallow convulsively.<br>"eet's s'uck 'oo teh 'oof of mah m'th!" He said in a muffled, panicy voice.  
>"What? What are you- Oh wait, the marshmallow got stuck to the roof of your mouth?" Sam asked. Cas nodded enthusiastically, still attempting to pry the uncomfortable substance from his palate.<br>"Chug!" Dean shouted, "Chug your drink dude!"  
>Complying, Castiel lifted his bottle and finished it off in less than thirty seconds. Pulling the bottle away from his lips with a pop, Cas sighed in relief.<br>"Good?"  
>"Yes. That was... Not enjoyable. I do not think I like marshmallows anymore."<br>"Oh come on, you need to have at least one more. You're just having bad luck with plain marshmallows; I think it's time for s'mores." Dean got up and grabbed a package of gram crackers and a couple chocolate bars, as well as some more drinks for everyone. Sitting back down, he prepared the ingredients before roasting a marshmallow quick. With practiced skill, he finished the morsel and held it out to Castiel.  
>The angel eyed it warily, leaning back from it slightly. Dean gave him a stern look telling him to take the s'more. With obvious hesitation he gingerly took the treat from the hunter. Sam and Bobby, who had been discussing lore, paused to watch the results of the event.<br>Swallowing thickly, Cas brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. With a happy moan, he quickly finished the s'more off. Dean chuckled at the display and set about making more right away.  
>"You like them then?" Sam laughed when he received a rapid head nod.<br>"These make me very happy, I would like another." He requested.  
>"Way ahead of you buddy." Dean presented him with two finished s'mores. Cas did an excited little hand clap and squeal before snatching the sweets from Dean's hands. The hunters sat in stunned silence, mentally reviewing what the angel had just done before bursting into historical laughter. Eyebrows cocked, he looked at them in confusion, his cheeks puffed out with food giving him resemblance to a hamster. The laughter increased at the sight. The humans were laughing so loud and hard that they never heard the sound of beating wings as someone joined them.<br>"Well now this is just rude. You throw a party and you don't even think to invite me? I'm hurt guys." The new arrival said, voice laced with mock hurt. Sam and Dean jumped from their seats, spinning around with weapons drawn.  
>"Hello Gabriel." Cas greeted the archangel without turning as he finished stuffing his last s'more in his mouth.<br>"El gasp! Is that a s'more? You're having s'mores without me? So not cool dudes!"  
>"The hell do you want Gabriel? We're still not going to say yes, so don't even bother asking." Dean growled, shifting his stance.<br>The archangel sighed and rolled his eyes at the hunter's bravado, "I'm not here to convince to do anything. I admit; I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. I was afraid to stand up to my family. But I realized if my little bro here full-out rebelled against Heaven for what he believed in, I should probably grow a pair and pick a side. And this is me, picking a side. Your guys'. So, where those marshmallows at?" The Trickster rubbed his hands together in anticipation. When no one made a move to provide him with any supplies, he snapped up his own.  
>"So you're..." Sam hazarded.<br>"Yes Sammy, I'm going to help you guys find a way to stop my big bad brother. But let's leave the details till tomorrow, cause right now, I am In need of a sugar fix." He moved up next to Cas to get better access to the fire. The younger angel didn't bother looking at him, instead his gaze was intent on Dean. The older Winchester had yet to relax and was still keeping a wary eye on the older angel.  
>"Dean." he said, getting his attention, "I would like another s'more please"<br>"Make it yourself." Was the grumpy reply.  
>"I like it when you make them." The angel imitated the pout he'd seen Sam use on his brother to get his way. He saw the results instantly as Dean's face softened and he muttered something along the lines of 'damn puppy dog eyes'. As the hunter set about making more s'mores, Gabriel nudged his brother lightly and gave him a thumbs-up.<br>Just then Bobby rolled over with a plate full of carmael-cracker sandwiches, "Here, you lot take these. I like 'em better than s'mores."  
>"Better than s'mores you say? I somehow highly doubt that." Gabriel admonished as he took one and inspected it. Popping it in his mouth, he chewed it for a few seconds before pausing.<br>"Well?" Bobby asked gruffly.  
>"Howy Cwap! They'w dewicious!" The Trickster exclaimed with his mouth full. Bobby chuckled and handed the plate over and turned around, "Alright boys, I'm going to go ahead and call it a night before I can't wheel myself back to the house in a straight line."<br>"Aw, c'mon old man." Dean teased, handing a finished s'more over to Cas who grabbed it excitedly.  
>"Shut-up ya idjit, some of us need more beauty sleep than others."<br>"You could do with a beauty coma in that case then, old man."  
>The old hunter just flipped him the bird before rolling away.<br>"Night Bobby!" Sam called after him. The angels and hunters sat in silence for a bit, munching on treats and sipping at drinks.  
>"Well, this is kinda awkward." Dean stated, standing up, "Be right back."<br>"Where's Dean going?" Cas asked, twisting around in his seat. The angel was obviously buzzed after his fifth bottle of hard liquor.  
>"Probably taking a piss or something." Sam answered.<br>The three off them struck up some idle conversation as they waited for Dean to return. Gabriel told them of a couple of the pranks he'd pulled since they'd last met, assuring Sam that he hadn't killed anyone when he made a fuss. Finally Dean reappeared just as Gabriel had somehow convinced Cas to attempt a handstand.  
>"How much did he drink while I was gone?" He asked jokingly.<br>"Three more bottles. And what took you so long, you were gone for like twenty minutes dude." Sam had a goofy grin on his face as he turned to face his brother.  
>"Look who's drunk too." The blond teased before holding up some copper pipes. Sam's eyes got big with excitement and understanding.<br>"Yes! I love doing this, have I ever told you that? I really do."  
>Dean tried not to laugh at how childish his brother could be when he got smashed, "Yeah, I know Sammy. Just, stay sitting. Ok?"<br>Sam opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud mewling sound from behind Dean. The brothers turned around and tried to make sense of the scene they were seeing.  
>Gabe had somehow gotten Cas out of his trench coat and was trying to make his way towards the fire. Trying being the key wording. Cas clung to the archangel's legs, preventing him from going anywhere. He was whining at his big brother to give the coat back, his eyes big and watery as though he was on the verge of tears.<br>"What the hell?" Dean muttered.  
>"It's ridiculous bro, you don't need it!" Gabriel told the younger angel.<br>"But I like it! Give it back! Dean, make him give it back!" Cas cried, a big ol' crocodile tear streaking down his face. Mentally facepalming, the hunter took a step forward. God he was such a sucker.  
>"Gabe, leave him alone. The coats not hurting anyone." he admonished, crossing his arms.<br>"Fine." The Trickster huffed, letting go of the coat. Cas grabbed it and hugged it to his chest before disappearing and reappearing behind Dean.  
>"Alright, gimme a sec and I'll get something fun going." After grabbing another beer, the hunter went about breaking the copper piping into smaller pieces. When he finished, he tossed a couple chunks into the fire. After a few moments the flames turned green.<br>"Ok, that is cool." Gabe admitted as he sat down cross legged on the ground. Sam giggled with glee off to the side, which was followed by a soft 'oof' when he tipped out of his chair.  
>"God, I am surrounded by lushes." Dean managed to mumble before Cas' arms wrapped around his waist and the angel snuggled into his back, "Never took you for the cuddling type Cas." He commented, taking a sip from his beer.<br>The only response he got was a content sigh and getting squeezed like a Teddy Bear. Dean sighed to himself, figuring that Cas was even more socially inept when intoxicated. At least he hoped he was. Otherwise this would be really awkward. Really, really awkward.  
>"Well fellas." Gabe declared, rolling to his feet, "I think I'm going to go ahead and take Cassie here to go get sobered up. We'll stop back tomorrow afternoon to discuss battle plans."<br>"Sound like a plan. And you know what Gabriel, you ain't half bad." Dean admitted.  
>"D'aw shucks, Deanie, that's very sweet of you." Gabe joked, coming up and grabbing Cas.<br>"Christ, I can't say anything nice to anyone, now can I?" Dean grunted as a brief tug-of-war ensued, Cas griping onto him as tight as he could while Gabe tried to pry him off. With a final tug, Castiel and Gabe went flying back and landed in a pile.  
>"Don't. Say. Anything." Gabriel threatened, sitting up. Dean burst out laughing when he noticed where Cas' face had landed.<br>"Shut it Winchester." the archangel growled as he pushed Cas away from between his legs. Getting to his feet he quickly hauled Cas' lethargic form to his feet. With one last glare from Gabe and a Queen's wave from Cas, the two angels disappeared.  
>Looking over at the dying fire, Dean figured he might as well haul his own brother off to bed. Walking over to his spread eagled form, he kicked Sam gently in the leg. The younger Winchester sprung up to a sitting position, looking around wildly before his eyes came to rest on his brother.<br>"Where is e everyone?"  
>"Gone, party's over dude. Let's get you in bed Gigantor."<br>"I'm not Gigantor, you're Gigantor." Sammy pouted, lower lip sticking out and everything.  
>"If that were the case dude, I wouldn't have an issue hauling your ass all the way back to the house." Dean told him as he bent over and grabbed Sam's arms, "On the count of three, you need to help me get you to your feet."<br>Sam nodded and griped Dean's forearms.  
>"One, two, three!" Dean pulled back and up, levering his giant brother to his feet then hurriedly balancing him.<br>"Alright, one foot right in front of the other now."  
>"I know how to walk. I've been doing it for my whole life you know. You big jerk."<br>"Oh get over yourself, ya little bitch."


End file.
